Recit de Chrom
by Haru-carnage
Summary: L'histoire de Fire Emblem selon le point de vue de Chrom


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Encore un nouveau fandom pour moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé joué à Fire emblem : Awekening. Du coup, me voici.

* * *

Les cheveux blancs de cette femme m'avaient toujours fait poser des questions. Son intelligence était l'atout qui nous permettait d'avancer dans ce monde enclin au désespoir. Elle tenait toujours ce livre sous son bras et son épée à portée de l'autre. Mon cœur ne sait plus quoi faire pour elle. Je me souvenais encore de mon intrusion dans sa tente un soir pour demander la nouvelle stratégie. À ce moment, j'avais vu ce que d'autres n'avais vu, sous ses vêtements se cachait une dame. Je sentais mes joues chauffées à cette idée. Je ne comprenais même plus ce qui m'arrivait. Je laissais mes yeux se fermer, mon poing allant se mettre sur l'emplacement de mon cœur. Il n'avait pas battu si fort depuis très longtemps. J'avais d'autre à penser que de savoir ce qui passait avec ce dernier. J'avais une guerre à mener, un monde à sauver. Je m'endormais jusqu'au lendemain. C'est elle que je voyais en premier, sous le cerisier qui perdait ses pétales roses. Cette image d'elle la rendait si attirante que même Lon'zu avait observé la dame qui donnait des plans d'attaques que tous nous enviaient. On levait le camp pour se diriger vers notre prochaine destination. Notre marche nous menait jusqu'à un campement ennemi. Elle donnait comme d'habitude la marche à suivre. Je me tenais près d'elle pour la protéger, mais elle se battait avec hargne et courage. Je souriais, finalement, elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour se battre correctement. Ces sorts changeant de couleur selon les éléments qu'elle utilisait. Comme si ces attaques se teintaient des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Son épée en fer tranchait les ennemis. Je me sentais si proche d'elle si seulement on était plus que compagnons de combats... Je ne devais pas penser à ça. Je devais combattre, alors pourquoi à chaque fois que je lui parlais, je me sentais bizarre. Perturbé, comme si plus rien n'avait de sens, sauf ces mots, son sourire et ses idées. Qu'importait du danger parfois encouru. Je devenais irresponsable avec elle. Je voulais tellement la garder à mes côtés. Je devais lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle. Cette femme ne devait pas ignorer mes sentiments pour elle ce soir, je lui dirai. Donc j'aidais pour monter le campement. Dès qu'il était mis, je cherchais à la voir seule, ce n'était pas facile, je n'étais pas le seul à être attiré par cette femme. Je savais que son innocence touchait la plupart des mâles de l'unité. Je me faisais pitié à les rabaisser au statut d'animaux. Comme si cette affection me rendait jaloux d'eux. Ils sont mes amis, mes compagnons d'armes, qu'importe ce qui arrivait, si elle était heureuse, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie. Je ravalais ma salive. Une part de moi, n'avait pas envie. Je devais calmer cette envie, elle finirait par me rendre moins performant au combat. Je m'approchais.

« Daraen, puis-je te parler ?  
-Bien sûr Chrom  
-J'aime rai te dire que je me sens bien avec toi. J'aimerais passer du temps avec toi, mais plus qu'un simple ami. Je sais que les temps sont difficiles, mais si les conflits cessent, j'aimerais t'épouser.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ça fait un moment que je ressens quelque chose pour toi. J'accepte, mais ne vais pas le dire aux autres, ils seraient capables de nous marier alors que nous devons encore nous battre. »

Je lui souriais avant de l'embrasser comme un homme embrasse sa femme. J'étais heureux d'être l'heureux élu. Celui qui avait conquis son cœur. De leurs côtes, certaines personnes se reprochaient, c'est ainsi que Miriel étudiait le cas de Kelam. Cet homme était si discret qu'on ne faisait que peu attention à lui. Quand j'y repensais, je me disais qu'on faisait une troupe unie avec pleins de personnalités différentes, en sachant que deux personnes du camp adverse nous avaient rejoints. Comme ce voleur accroc aux sucreries ou encore cette mage noire qui est spéciale faisant tourner en bourrique ce bon vieux Virion. L'homme jouait la victime pour plaire à cette fille. Je haussais les épaules et continuais à me battre à leur côté jusqu'à on arrive à un accord avec ceux qui nous menaçait. J'allais épouser la femme que j'aime. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. J'étais comme un enfant. J'avais hâte de la voir dans une robe blanche avancer vers moi et un homme nous lier pour la vie en chantant. Je devais préparer ça.

« Lissa, aide Daraen à se trouver une robe.  
-Grand-frère, j'aime beaucoup...  
-Fréderick, je le sais depuis des années, il t'a fallu longtemps pour le remarquer, je vous souhaite pleine de bonnes choses. »

Je pouvais voir le sourire de ma sœur, je savais qu'avec à ses côtés, je n'avais plus à craindre pour sa sécurité. Je m'approchais de Daraen. Elle me souriait, contente l'arrangement qu'on avait pris avec nos ennemis. Elle pouvait vivre normalement. Je me penchais et venais lui cueillir un baiser tendre. Je la serrai contre moi et souriais en sentant sa langue se mêler à la mienne. Combien de fois avais-je vécu ce genre de scène dans mon imagination ? Beaucoup de fois. Je savourais le goût de ses lèvres, tellement particulier. Mes mains parcourraient son corps gracile. Je l'aime du plus profond de mon être. Cette nuit serait à nous deux. Cette dernière se révélait pour nous deux extraordinaires. On pouvait vivre comme Roi et Reine. J'étais heureux. Je l'enlaçais tendrement avant de laisser le sommeil devenir plus fort que moi. La nuit avait été longue, j'avais tout fait pour qu'elle apprécie et elle m'avait un peu crié dessus. Tellement adorable quand elle se fâche.  
Les semaines passaient, la paix était toujours d'actualité et heureusement, la maladie de Darean semblait grave. Je ne comprenais pas les vomissements qu'elle avait. En plus de ça, elle était plus prompte à me crier dessus. Je savais que c'était la maladie qui la rendait si peu aimable. Je devais demander un remède à Miriel. J'allais la voir, cette dernière semblait en pleine préparation qui sentait le sucre. Je m'approchais d'elle.

« J'ai entendu que Daraen était malade. En tant que fille et magicienne, j'ai créé une potion nommée Cola pour diminuer ses vomissements, je ne peux pas les stopper, car à mon avis, elle est enceinte.  
-Enceinte ?  
-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Bien sûr qu'elle est, être malade comme ça et être de mauvais poil, ça veut dire qu'un bébé est en route. Félicitation, papa.  
-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, je suis si heureux. Je vais avoir un enfant... Je serai Papa. »

Je prenais la potion pour ma femme. Faisait attention qu'elle ne renverse pas. Elle semblait bouillir à l'intérieur de fiole. Je ne comprenais pas. C'était quelque chose que Miriel avait fait pour sa collègue. En tant que fille et magicienne, j'ai créé une potion nommée Cola pour diminuer ses vomissements, je ne peux pas les stopper, car à mon avis, elle est enceinte. Avait-elle besoin de plus d'énergie pour s'occuper de l'enfant à venir. J'entrais dans la bibliothèque où elle était en train de lire avec un sérieux. Elle se tournait vers moi et me faisait un sourire.

« Désolé pour ce matin, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je cherche ce qui m'arrive.  
-Miriel a une théorie sur ce qui t'arrive.  
-Dis-le moi, s'il te plaît.  
-Miriel pense que tu es enceinte.  
-Oh, ça expliquerait tout, les maux de ventre, les vomissements et cette envie de sucre que j'ai.  
-D'ailleurs, Mirel t'a fait ça, une potion, elle sent le sucre, tu devrais la boire.  
-D'accord, je fais confiance à Miriel. »

Je la voyais boire la potion, elle semblait se régaler avec ce cola. Un sourire radieux était présent sur son visage. Elle devait se sentir vraiment mieux. Car elle se mettait à mes côtés et venait m'embrasser avec passion. Avec plus de ferveur que le soir de nos noces. Je l'enlaçais avant de poser une main sur son ventre encore plat. Une vie était en train de se faire. L'union de nos deux âmes. J'étais un homme comblé. Le royaume, qui plus est, aurais un héritier ou une héritière. Seul l'avenir nous dira le sexe de l'enfant. Je me tenais à ses côtés, sa main touchait la mienne. Elle est si belle, elle l'était depuis le début, mais je la trouvais encore plus belle, maintenant qu'elle portait la vie. Je me souvenais encore quand je l'ai vue sur le bord de la route. Elle était si mal au point qu'il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour remarquer que c'était une fille.

« Notre enfant sera heureux.  
-Espérons qu'on pourra freiner le conflit pour ressuscité le dragon encore une fois.  
-Marth semble ne pas vouloir cet avenir.  
-Je me demande qui se cache sous ce masque.  
-Son maniement de l'épée est exemplaire. On dirait presque la mienne. »

Je continuais à la serrer, la câliner tout en touchant son ventre. Elle retournait à ses lectures et j'allais voir Miriel pour qu'elle refasse d'autre potion cola. Ce que la magicienne acceptait contre un peu de financement pour ses recherches, je lui donnais sans un once d'hésitation. Je savais qu'elle ferait rien de mal avec cette somme. Je savais que les mois qui viendront seront difficile. Mais je savais que je devais passer par là afin d'être père. Je passais de bons moments avec mon épouse. J'étais content pour ma sœur qui s'occupait des blessures de guerre qu'avait Frederick. Notre troupe ressemblait de plus en plus à grande famille, dont chaque membre était important. Ce sentiment d'appartenance montait le long de mon corps. Je ne faisais plus qu'un avec cette troupe. Je souriais avant de retourner de m'occuper des nouvelles recrues qui voulaient garder le château en mon absence. Je savais que cette paix ne durerait pas éternellement. J'espérais voir grandir ma fille ou mon garçon et lui enseigner des choses. Comme le maniement de l'épée, être poli ou d'autres choses encore. Tant d'idées se bousculaient dans ma tête, je devais un peu me calmer. Je riais avant de m'entraîner durement. La suite me promettait d'être intéressante.  
Les mois s'écoulèrent et Daraen était sur le point de donner naissance. Elle serait ma main pendant que Lisa tentait de faire sortir le petit bout. Je voyais et sentais qu'elle avait mal. Mes phalanges étaient serrées si fort que je les sentais même plus. Je m'y étais attendu à ce moment. Elle y était presque. Son visage était rouge, elle poussait de toutes ses forces. Elle avait du courage, je le savais parfaitement. Puis je voyais le sourire de ma sœur qui prenait le bébé. Miriel s'occupait du reste. Elle le prenait et lavait le jeune enfant avec son air sévère qui faisait pleurer l'enfant.

« Félicitation grand frère, tu as une petite fille.  
-Tu entends ça Daraen, une fille, j'espère qu'elle sera aussi belle que toi.  
-Comment vous allez l'appeler.  
-Lucina... »

Je voyais que malgré le nombre de noms que j'avais proposé les longs de ces derniers mois de gestation. Elle avait choisi un nom qui n'était aucun de mes choix, même si ce dernier s'approchait de certains noms. C'était un nom qui allait comme un gant. J'étais fier de ma petite Lucina. Je m'approchais, elle avait la sainte marque dans son œil. Jamais il s'était mis dans l'œil avant cela. Ses cheveux bleus me rappelaient les miens. Son sourire était le même que sa maman, je ne pouvais pas nier ma fille, je ne ferais pas de toute façon. Je la prenais dans mes bras, Miriel l'ayant lavé et mis dans une couverture. Je la mettais près de sa maman. Elle souriait dans son sommeil, je veillais sur ma fille et ma femme. La journée avait été éprouvante pour moi. Je levais la tête vers la magicienne aux cheveux rouges. Elle roulait des yeux et prenait ma fille avant de la mettra dans un petit lit. Notre petite fille est née. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper d'elle.  
Les jours qui suivaient, Daraen s'occupait de notre fille, lui donnant le lait de son sein. Comme je suis un homme bien, je me tournais pour ne pas voir. Avant de sentir un regard sur moi. Il me faisait rougir et me retourner. C'était Lucina qui voulait me voir. Elle tendait son petit bras vers moi. Je prenais sa main dans la mienne. Elle me souriait, c'était tellement mignon à cet âge. Elle grandissait vite, tellement que j'avais peur de rater un moment aussi précieux que celui que je vivais en ce moment. Elle terminait son repas et un soldat entrait en catastrophe.

« Votre majesté, l'heure est grave. L'ennemis attaque à nouveau.  
-Je dois y aller ma chérie.  
-Pas sans moi.  
-Mais...  
-Que ferez-vous sans mes stratégie. Je fais confiance aux dames du château pour s'occuper de Lucina. Si tu pars, j'en fais de même. On est uni même malgré la guerre.  
-Je le sais bien. Reste en vie, je ne veux pas que notre fille grandisse sans mère.  
-Je ferai attention, promis. »

Je la serrais tendrement avant de me diriger vers la sortie du château avec elle à ma suite. Elle prenait le temps de voyage pour s'habiller correctement. Bien entendu, le messager avait alerté toutes les personnes qui faisaient partie des veilleurs. Je les retrouvais. Ils avaient l'air d'être en forme. Parfait pour se battre.

« Les amis, je suis désolé, mais il faudra se battre.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, on a notre stratège, on peut gagner, j'en suis sûr, on mettra fin à cette tentative de ressuscité Grima. »

J'étais content de les avoir, avec eux, on avait une chance de gagner, j'en étais certain. Les combats s'enchaînaient, mais une chose que je n'avais pas prévu venait trancher notre quotidien, en effet, le guerrier qui se faisait appeler Math était notre fille. Celle qu'on avait laissée au château peu de temps avant cette histoire, comment notre fille était belle. Elle faisait tourner la tête des garçons, mais comme c'était notre fille aucun d'entre eux ne l'approchait de trop. Ce qui ne gênait pas les enfants de mes compagnons de le faire. J'étais d'ailleurs surpris de voir que Panne avait eu un fils avec Lon'zu. Ils avaient été très discrets sur leur mise en couple. Par contre, le fils de ma sœur me faisait rire comme un peu pitié. Ce qui rassurait Lissa, c'est que lui avait la sainte marque sur sa main qu'il cachait avec son armure, il était moins âgé que Lucina, qui semblait être la plus âgée de cette génération. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus dans le passé ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Le futur était si terrible avec Grima. Je passais donc mon temps à protéger non pas ma fille, mais aussi mon Fils Lifan. Puis le pire arrivait, la résurrection du dragon du chaos était bel et bien vivant. Elle voulait se sacrifier pour le futur et ainsi abandonner sa fille et son fils. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je passais donc ce dernier combat avec son double. Cela me faisait toujours bizarre de voir ma femme avoir un double parfait. Son physique, sa voix, seul son caractère semblait différent. Elle voulait la perte de ce monde à l'inverse de ma femme. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui avais achevé le double de ma femme, ce qui faisait tomber cette dernière. Je pleurais sur son corps, la secouant, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure, mais était-elle obligée d'être plus de ce monde. Je ne quittai pas son corps qui se refroidissait. Les autres comme moi espéraient son retour.  
C'est après deux mois, qu'elle réapparaissait au même endroit où on l'avait laissé. Elle me souriait, je remarquais qu'elle n'avait plus la marque sur sa main. Je la serrais contre moi en souriant. Tout pouvait recommencer. Notre amour, puis les enfants du futur qui formait leur petit couple. C'était mignon de les voir comme ça, les uns à côté des autres. Ces enfants qui avaient décidé de vivre leur vie un peu ailleurs pour ne pas gêner le passé, certaines naissances en dépendraient. Je passais une main sur les cheveux blancs de ma femme.

« Tu penses que nos enfants seront heureux ?  
-Je le pense, il ne doit pas être facile de retourner dans leur époque d'origine. Ils vivront leur vie en prenant peut-être des noms différents.  
-J'en sais rien, ils ont l'air d'aimer les leurs.  
-Ce sont leur parent disparu dans leur temps, il est normal qu'ils les gardent.  
-On les reverra ?  
-Tous les ans, ils ont promis, pour fêter ton retour dans notre monde.  
-J'en suis heureuse. »

Je la serrai, elle m'avait manqué, vraiment. Même si je savais que notre deuxième enfant serait plus stratège que guerrier, cela m'importait peu. Je voulais que le bonheur pour ces enfants. Avec Grima en moins, ils pourront grandir sainement. Du moins, je l'espérais, même nos anciens ennemis avaient fini par retrouver raison. Maintenant, ils pouvaient vivre leur vie. Même Gaius avait trouver une personne pour lui. Je passe un moment agréable avec celle que j'aime, je l'embrassais doucement, mes mains venant rapprocher nos corps, beaucoup trop éloignés pour une femme et un mari. Je savais que je faisais sûrement trop possessif. Mais j'assumerai ce penchant si c'était pour elle. Je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse, même si pour ça, je devais apprendre à la laisser voir d'autres personnes. Je ne devais pas avoir peur, elle me reviendra. Elle le faisait toujours, car c'était comme ça qu'elle faisait. Ses gestes et ses actions me faisaient sourire, elle était un peu la seconde mère du royaume, la première avait été ma sœur, celle qui était morte à cause d'une prophétie. Il ne fallait pas croire ce que disaient toujours les anciens. Ils sont parfois fous. Mais je m'en ne m'en fais pas. J'étais plus proche de la paix que l'inverse. Ces conflits ont eu du positif, même si j'aurais préféré éviter ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas toujours évident, mais on serait heureux. C'est ce qui comptait après tout. C'est que ma vie et la sienne soit belle. Je la tenais contre moi. Heureux de l'avoir pour toujours à mes côtés.


End file.
